The invention relates to antioxidant resins and to a process for their production.
There is disclosed in British Patent Specification No. 1,450,205 a resin which is the condensation product of a mercaptoaldehyde and a phenol containing a substituent in a position ortho or para to the phenolic hydroxyl group and which is unsubstituted in at least one of the two remaining ortho and para positions. The resin which contains phenolic groups and one or more sulphide linkages has good antioxidant properties.
It has now been found that similar resins produced from a mercaptoaldehyde and a meta-substituted phenol are also effective antioxidants.